


Misguided Deals - Emercury Fanfiction

by M_nt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nt/pseuds/M_nt
Summary: Before they met, their life was dark, lonely, hopeless. Days suffering and nights freezing, until they met. They found a place they could call home, because they are together. They support eachother, and by the first time ever, they felt like humans, not a slave or anything like that.





	Misguided Deals - Emercury Fanfiction

This seemed a good day to the young Mercury Black. More good than usual, actually. His dad, the professional assassin Marcus Black haven't spoke to him, nor beat him up, yet at least. And it seemed that the little house on the mountains was a lot more quiet. But that was strange, Mercury couldn't stop having a bad feeling, that something truly bad was going to happen. "What could be worse than took my semblance away? I hope this old piece of crap isn't that creative now" Mercury thinked, trying to keep positive.

Close to 9 p.m, Marcus called Mercury to the living room. The young grey haired boy presumed it was because of the training or he saying that Mercury dissapointed him. But at this point, Mercury didn't care a lot. He took a deep breath, opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room. Surprised, his father wasn't there. Strange, very strange. Mercury decided to keep ready for an attack. If he was caught with his guard down, it would be worse to him.

And then, like when he just entered the room, felt his father pinning him on the ground, holding him strongly so he wouldn't move a lot. Of course, Mercury tried to fight back.

\- DAD, WHAT THE FUCK, STOP!

\- SILENCE! - Marcus yelled back. - Your semblance was a crutch, and made you weak. I took it away from you to see if you at least could be useful and be orth for be named with Black. But what I see right now? An useless crybaby piece of garbage, that is so ungrateful for everything sacrifice I do for you. Now now, no need to be afraid, you will thank me later. 

Mercury Black tried to move his arms so he could push him away, but he felt a needle getting inside his soft skin, with some kind of drug inside, he presumed, and we couldn't move an inch.

\- Finally you learned manners. Now, I will give a gift, be grateful or you will dissapoint me again. And we don't want that to happen, don't we?i - Marcus said, as he took a circular saw and took Mercury's pants off, marking with a tiny knife were he was going to perform the cut. 

Mercury couldn't help but scream, that hurted as hell. Even more by his father. That was one reality, a sad reality. And he knew, if he screamed for help, no one would come and it would be worse to him. So he decided to try to keep shut, letting some screams escape sometimes.

And then, he heard the circular saw turning on. Marcus didn't even warned the young teen about that, like Marcus cared about that. The circular saw getted closer and closer to his right leg, and so it happened. The circular saw was already in contact with his skin, cuttingeveryinch of skin and flesh that the bladewasincontactwith. Mercury screamed in pain, as he felt he was about to pass out. He felt every inch of his skin getting cut by the person who should protect him, respect him... Being a true father like in that beautiful portrait of perfect family. That was more fake as the on fake. And impossible. Perfection is a thing that dumb people go after. Perfect wife, perfect job, perfect family, perfect strength. All some kind of illusions, to keep fools with a goal or something. And with that, Mercury couldn't hold any longer and he passed out.

(FLASHBACK WARNING)

Mercury in his happy 8 years old, was playing with cubesindifferentcolours. He was building a castle, like those in the stories on the books he read and dreamed about. He dreamed to be like those knights that saved the people, defeating Grimm. He didn't felt like going with the family business, he just didn't think it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to become a Hunter. It was his only dream.

But he haven't told his father about that, of course. He didn't want to piss him, after all. So he sighed, dreaming about that and building his cute castle.

He heard the door opening and he saw Marcus stepping in. He looked at him with his hands behind his back.

\- Watcha up to, little champ? - Marcus said, with a calm voice.

\- I'm building a castle, don't you see? It is starting to look great. - Mercury said with an innocent smile on his face.

\- You silly kid, only winners can have castles. Only strong people can get a castle on their own. - Marcus laughed - I'm not surprised you dreaming with such impossible things instead focusing in your training.

\- What do you mean by that? - Mercury asked, a little surprised with his father answer.

\- You think I'm blind, kid? I see that you are being so depended on your semblance, you ungrateful weak kid. But don't worry, your dad is going to take care of that.

And not giving Mercury opportunity to think nor answer back, his that took a knife behind his back and cutted his semblance away. Mercury screamed loud and felt on the ground while crying. Marcus left the room without remorse, and left his own son crying, hoping the pain would go away. 

And that didn't happen one day only. That day become a normal day to him. And so, his dream dissapeared day by day.

In the next morning, after remembering what happened that day, Mercury woke up on his bed. He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He started to remember that his father was cutting down his right leg. Mercury quickly placed his hand on were his right leg was supposed to be, and he felt something... Metalic. He looked down and he saw that his legs... Were gone. Instead of that, he had prosthetic legs from Atlas, he supposed. Mercury tried to get up and try his new legs. He almost fell, so he hold on his closet. He was feeling his legs shaking, since it looked like he was a baby learning how to walk. He took a deep breath, determined to learn how to use that damn legs and walked into his bedroom's door. He was slowly getting used to it, and that was good. After all, he was able to walk. 

He walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. Then, for once, he started to think about his whole life. All his life, was being ruined, destroyed because of Marcus. So he decided it was more than time to run away from home, before Marcus arrives. He got up, took some money and put on his jacket. 

He was getting close to the door, but it opened. Marcus has home. And unfortunately for Mercury, he figured out what him was up to. Marcus punched him, put Mercury hold his hand and kicked Marcus with all his strength on his chest. Mercury snapped. He was more than ready to destroy that thing. That thing who destroyed his dreams, his aspirations, took his semblance and legs without a fucking motive. Now it was time to revenge, more than time. Marcus fell back. Marcus wasn't ready Mercury to react, so he was vulnerable now. Mercury didn't hesitate and placed his boot on his father's head.

\- Come on, kill me. It would only prove you are an useless weak guy that couldn't valorize the love of his dad.

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

He fired, and Marcus fell on the ground, this time, he wouldn't get up again. He looked at his old house burning. All of that sick and disturbing memories are over for once. He took a deep breath and turned to the trail that lead away from the mountains. What he wasn't expecting, is that a black haired woman on her 30 years and a green haired girl by his age were looking at him. The girl seemed surprised and you could say... Surprised?

\- What are you looking at? 


End file.
